


Reasons for Love

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Falling In Love Again, M/M, RageHappy, Ramwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan knows all of the reasons he loves Geoff but, he's never heard why Geoff loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons for Love

Ryan loved Geoff. 

It was a known fact around the office. 

Ryan may be younger than Geoff but he was far more protective that you could imagine. If someone pissed Geoff off, the first person to confront that person was Ryan. And you had to be careful around hom because he will scare the shit outta you. Ryan loved how organized Geoff was when it came to work. He hated when some one lost footage for a let's play or when he had to re-render a video because he had a schedule to follow everyday and he never liked being late. He loved how he treated the lads as if they were his children and  were just as protective of them as he was him. He liked to spoil Ryan whenever he got the chance and would practically snuff him in hugs and kisses and cuddles and it was unbelievable.

There were a lot of reasons that Ryan loved Geoff and he couldn't even name them all and he knew that Geoff loved him back but, he was feeling a little unsure of why Geoff loved him or if he even love Ryan.

He contemplated over this as he laid in bed next to Geoff as he hugged his side with his face in his neck and their legs tangled together. He was on his back staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, his eyes glancing over to Geoff's snoring face. He turned in the bed to face Geoff with his hands on his face. He purposely covered his mouth just to see him sputter awake groggily. He laughed quietly, feeling Geoff pinch him as an act of revenge towards him before stuffing his face in his pecs. Ryan put his hand on his neck and pulled him up to kiss his cheek Before holding his face from falling down.

"Geoff, I need to ask you a question."

"Whaaaat? What is your question?"

"Why do you love me?"

That caused Geoff to open his eyes and stare at his very serious expression.

"What?"

"Why do you love me? Answer honestly."

Geoff sighed and cupped Ryan's face just like he was doing.

"I love you for a lot of reasons. First off you are very protective of me, I love the face people show when they see me and you walking by after you showed them not to mess with me. I love your wired sociopath side during Let's Plays and how you love arguing with the dumb shit Gavin says."

Geoff rubbed his thumb over Ryan's cheek and kissed the other cheek.

"I love how you seem to always know if somethings wrong and what's wrong at a moments notice. I love how you will literary drag me away from work if I over work myself and just cuddle me to death. Plus you put up with me when I decide to spoil you for no reason and you bear with everything that I do that would annoy everyone else. You put up with the stupid shit I do and you always know whys to help me when I'm having trouble not kill Gavin and his dumb crap. You know every way to help me and you put up with my shit and that's why I love you Ryan. Why do you ask?"

Ryan had slight tears in his eyes from hearing the reasons Geoff loved him and wrapped his large arms around Geoff and kissed his neck and face as much as possible.

"No reason, but you just earned yourself some morning fuck time."

Geoff fist pumped and watched Ryan climb on him and straddle his waist with a giant smirk on his face. Geoff earned this for saying stuff Ryan should've already known.


End file.
